Teen Titans The lucky five
by Raven-4ever
Summary: Five people are allowed to stay with the titans for a week! But, there are some strange similarities! to find out what I mean, read on. This is just the script, though! That's IT! It's finished! I just posted the last chapter! The epilogue!
1. chapter 1: 1 2 3 4 go

Part 1: 1 2 3 4 Go!  
  
(a TV screen pops on an advertisement)  
  
Announcer: You've seen them on the news, you've gone to their website, you've even been saved by them! That's right! I'm talkin' about...  
  
(screen changes, showing the titans one by one, as the announcer calls out their names.)  
  
A:Robin! (shown polishing his nails, freaks out when his name is called)  
  
A:Raven! (vein pops out as she stares angrily at beastboys antics, then straightens up, eyes wide when she sees the camera)  
  
A:Beast Boy! (shown raising eyebrows at the camera, then when his name is called, straightens up, blushes, then is pulled out of sight by a very angry Raven)  
  
A:Cyborg! (shown stuffing his mouth with the complementary popcorn, then when his name is called, he stops and stares at the camera wierdly)  
  
A:AAAAAAAAAND... Starfire! (making little hearts in her scrapbook by Robin's pic, then blushes and slammes her book shut and blushes at the camera when her name's called)  
  
(camera goes back to announcer)  
  
A: Now, how would you like to stay one week with them? That's right! We're sending five lucky fans to stay with the Titans for 7 days! Just send us an email about who you would love to meet the most, why, and you might just win! Just send your message to *email sensored* and you just might win!  
  
(TV shuts down)  
  
(now shows backstage)  
  
Director: That was fab-u-lus, Titans! It added zest to the advertisment catching you completely unawares! Who else liked it?  
  
(Titans stare at director angrily)  
  
Raven: shut up.  
  
Beastboy: I can't believe you shot me fixing my hair! I'm never gonna use a camera as a mirror again. (if you didn't get it, look at bb's face on the website)  
  
Starfire: What was that thing looking at my scrapbook?  
  
Cyborg: Uhh,the camera.  
  
Robin:Did I look like a girl?  
  
Raven: polishing your nails? Yeah!  
  
Robin: Nevermind. I hope they tweak the shot.  
  
Director: Eh... There's a funny story about that! Uh... You know, going on live and all that! Well, uh... I must go!  
  
(director runs out of studio before the titans react)  
  
Cyborg: Jerk  
  
(now shows a sign that says: 'Teen Titans 2' crudely written in the very back ouf an alley. Inside the club, there sit five individuals in front of a small TV. The first person in front of the TV is a pale-faced boy, barely 16, wearing a long, purplish ponytail, black shirt, jeans, and cape. The second person is an african-american 19 year-old girl who's more of a robot than girl. Sitting on her lap is a purple kitten, gently snoring. The fourth person is not exactly a person. More of an alien boy with orange skin and blue eyes. Lastly is a short, thin girl wearing a half mask over her eyes, and Robin's colors. Then, the TT advertisment comes on, and they are all suddenly interested.)  
  
(when Robin shows up on the TV, the masked girl perks up.)  
  
girl: Wow!  
  
(same with Raven)  
  
black-clad boy: *gasp*  
  
(same with BB)  
  
cat: (jumps into black-clad boy's lap and drools at BB's TV presence)  
  
black-clad boy: Hey, Animal! Cut that out!  
  
Animal: *hisses and jumps off*  
  
(same with Cyborg and Starfire)  
  
robot-girl: What?!  
  
alien: It's her!  
  
(then the object of staying at the tower for a week pops up. The cat morphs into human form, screams, and jumps around, causing everyone to jump.)  
  
Animal: I wanna go! Please, please, PLEASE! Can I go!  
  
Alien: i want to go, too, don't you, Rick?  
  
(the black-clad boy stands up)  
  
Rick: I'm interested for once. 


	2. chapter 2: the lucky five

Part 2: the lucky five  
  
(this scene starts at the studio where the TT are filming another advertisment)  
  
A: Well, You've heard the news! We're sending five lucky individuals to live with the Teen Titans for a week! The messages have been collected- over 50 thousand great messages! now let's hear what the Titans have to say! So, guys, is it true that four out of five of you guys agreed to this week-long dream come true?  
  
Cyborg: (lifts up and squeezes Robin, Starfire, Raven, making it hard for them to breathe) Us four...  
  
Beast Boy:Meow!  
  
Cyborg: (realizing that he is carrying Raven, he drops everyone, switches Raven with BB, while Robin and Starfire gasp for air. Cyborg then holds the three of them again, leaving Raven pouting off to the side) Now, us four agreed to the dream come true for the lucky five.  
  
(all four stare at Raven, who just stood there, arms crossed, vein popping)  
  
A: Tell us, Ray. Why not?  
  
Raven: Don't call me Ray. And, i just want privacy. It's bad enough having Beast Boy running around.(BB growls)I don't want to share a room with some annoying kid.  
  
(meanwhile, Rick was watching everything on live TV, becoming red in the face)  
  
A: Now, would you Titans explain who you would like to come and meet? Just the basics, Please!  
  
Robin: I wanna meet someone who doesn't have any supernatural powers, but is great with martial arts.  
  
A: we have a match to your description!  
  
Starfire: Ummm. Someone from the same planet as me!  
  
A: Uhhh... we have two matches. One girl, one boy. Which one would you pick?  
  
Beast Boy: Pick the boy, Star. The girl is most likely to be Blackfire. The boy on the other hand, is someone we can meet for the first time!  
  
Raven: For once, you make sense.  
  
Star: i'll choose the boy.  
  
A: Okay. Cyborg: I don't wanna feel like an outcast, so sombody that's black like me.  
  
A: Amazingly, only one of your fans is African American. Perfect Match! Beast Boy: i'd like to meet an animal lover, who's most like an animal anyway! A: Wow! One out of 430 fits your description! Perfect match! Beast Boy: I didn't even mean to be specific! (Everyone then looks at Raven, who's fuming) Raven: do I really have to choose? Oh well. I'll probably be content with someone with telekinetic powers.  
  
A: And there you have it! To find out if you're the lucky person, go to *address sensored* to find out! (advertisement ends)  
  
(back to the TT2 club)  
  
Rick: Oh My!  
  
(Later on, the masked girl and robot-girl, having heard about what Rick saw, were having a small talk about the subject)  
  
masked girl: I dunno, Tin. Rick thinks that it's us who won, but I'm not sure.  
  
Tin (robot): Relax, Night! We got a lot of proof.  
  
Nightingale: What?  
  
Tin: I wnt on the internet and saw that we won! All five of us!  
  
Nightingale: I'm listening.  
  
Tin: Well, we gotta do somethin' about Ani.  
  
She's bound to freak if she finds out. Howabout a little cat disguise.  
  
Nightingale: Right! We can save Beast-whatever from finding out she's a shapeshifter! He'll make her stay wid him for good! But, it's not everyday you meet a purple cat!  
  
Tin: Remember when we watched Beast Boy get dyed brown on one of the hidden camera episodes?  
  
Nightingale: Yeah! *chuckle*  
  
Tin: Well, ginger cats are seen everywhere, and I got some orange dye! Ya followin'?  
  
Nightingale: Not really.  
  
Tin: Try to keep up!  
  
Nightingale: What... Oh! We could dye Animal orange so that she will look like a ginger cat. But how are we gonna get her? She can be very aggresive!  
  
Tin: got it all in my metal noggin. She'll find out that we won soon enough, then come running to tell us. We can then trip her an she'll do the rest herself!  
  
Nightingale: how do you know she'll come running?  
  
Tin: 3...2...1...  
  
Ani: (from a distance) EEEEEEEEEEEE! WE WON!  
  
Nightingale: Wow! I'll get the dye. (she runs superfast and in a few seconds, brings back a bucket filled with orangs liquid)  
  
Tin: (fastens triprope) WE'RE HERE, ANI!  
  
Ani: (comes running) We won we won we won we...EEEEEE! *splash*  
  
(The TT2 are in front of the TV again, watching reruns of TT hidden camera episodes. Tin and Rick are trying to dry off Ani who had recently been dyed orange for "undercover" reasons)  
  
Rick: Hold still and calm down before I stun you!  
  
Ani: I thought you liked me purple!  
  
Tin: We thought it would be cool if you showed up as a regular kitten! Besides, it's just temporary hair color. It'll wear off soon.  
  
Ani: *hiss* (dog form) *whimper*  
  
Nighingale: Quiet! This is my favorite part!  
  
Tin: The prank special episode is getting old.  
  
Ani: I don't think so! *cry* *whine* Oh, come on! Why would it be old if you still use it for ideas?  
  
Nightingale: Come on! Tomorrow, we leave for the tower! Let's pack.  
  
(one day later)  
  
(the Titans are getting restless, waiting for the "lucky 5" to show up, all but Raven, who still is holding a grudge over the whole thing.)  
  
Cyborg: Are they here yet?  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
Raven: Does that answer your question? I guess I'll get it, seeing that you guys are too excited to do anything. (walks up to door and opens)  
  
Raven: (not paying attention)Hello. I guess you should come... Wha... Rick!  
  
(Rick appears at door holding a ginger cat. Titans crowd around door)  
  
Rick: Hello, Raven. Surprised to see me?  
  
Raven: Uh... Guys! This is Rick. He's a childhood... um...friend!  
  
Beast Boy: HI! AAH! Something touched me! *looks down* Oh.  
  
(Ani rubs against BB's leg and purrs)  
  
Raven: since when are you a cat person, Rick?  
  
Rick: WHAT? She's the cat person!  
  
Ani: *purrrrr*  
  
( BB picks up Ani, who snuggles into his arms)  
  
Beast Boy: Ha Ha! If i know cats, she's beautiful!  
  
Ani: : *purr* Rick: *snicker* I think she likes you!  
  
Raven: Let's just get inside. By the way, where are the other four?  
  
Rick: I think you mean three. They're outside.  
  
Beast Boy: What? Are you saying that this cat is my roommate?  
  
Rick: Yes! Anything wrong with that?  
  
(Ani looks up to BB with a face that nobody could resist)  
  
Beast Boy: Well, um, I don't know her name!  
  
Rick: Her full name is Animal, Ani for short...  
  
Ani: But I like to call myself Beast Girl!  
  
(titans gasp and stare wierdly at Ani. Rick claps forehead)  
  
Rick: Oh, now you've done it, Ani!  
  
Beast Boy: I'm sharing my room with a talking cat?  
  
Ani: I'm not just any talking cat.  
  
(While the Titans are staring at Ani, the other three slip in)  
  
Starfire: Are you from a different planet?  
  
(alien boy appears right beside Star, causing her to freak)  
  
Alien boy: No she's not. But, I am!  
  
Starfire: AAGH! Supernova? Is that you?  
  
Supernova: Same old me! You look great! How's your sister?  
  
Robin: Wait! Star, Do you know this guy?  
  
Starfire: Back at our planet, we were engaged. But, He prefers my sister. But I guess he's my roommate.  
  
(Nightingale shows up, taking Tin, cloaked and hiding all robotic parts in the shadows, with her)  
  
Nightingale: No. He's my roommate. He always has been. Looks like Star needs a room. (looks at Robin, who blushes)  
  
Cyborg: Who's your friend?  
  
Nightingale: We call her Tin.  
  
Cyborg: TIN?  
  
Tin: My full name's Christina, but Tin fits me better.  
  
(Cyborg falls into deep thought, then he remembers his long-forgotten sister)  
  
Cyborg: I don't believe it! Your alive! Come here, girl!  
  
Tin: No! You see, when I was nearly dead, you inspired me to be like you.  
  
You inspired me so much, I had some work done.  
  
(Tin removes her cloak, Cyborg freaks, steps backward, and faints dead away)  
  
Robin: So... pizza anyone? 


	3. chapter 3: roommates

Part 3: roommates  
  
(scene takes place in the tower, where the Titans ordered pizza for the lucky five)  
  
Cyborg: (revived) I cannot believe it, Christina! Did you do this to survive, or just to resemble me?  
  
Tin: Well, both, actually. I needed to stay alive, and you were the first thing that came to my mind. And so i thought, Why not? Oh! and please call me Tin. It's hard to respond to anything else.  
  
(meanwhile, Ani curiously examines her pizza slice while BB's busy petting her)  
  
Beast Boy: Are you sure you eat pizza? Because I... Whoah!  
  
Ani: What?  
  
Beast Boy: Why is there orange stuff on my hand? and what is that purple- colored patch on your back?  
  
(Ani mews in delight, and Tin blushes and exchanges looks with Nightingale)  
  
Supernova: She is originally purple.  
  
Robin: Excuse me?  
  
Ani: It's coming off! Beast Boy, I gotta get this orange stuff off. Can you show me where the nearest bathroom is?  
  
Beast Boy: It's mine. I'll take you to it.  
  
( BB takes Ani to his bathroom, and places her in the sink)  
  
Ani: I can do it myself!  
  
Beast Boy: But your a cat!  
  
Ani *hisses*  
  
Beast Boy: I'm gonna leave you alone! (shuts the door)  
  
(Ani takes about 25 minutes, water hissing all the time she's in there)  
  
Beast Boy: Ani? You finished in there? I'm gonna use it next.  
  
Ani: (opens door) Well, How do I look?  
  
(What BB sees coming out is a slim, pretty, purple girl just about his age and height, wearing a top similar to Starfire's , except one side has a short sleeve, and the other side, no strap at all. Her bottom garment's similar to a cheerleader's skirt. Her outfit's colors were nothing but black and purple. But, BB only noticed what was above the neckline. She had a flawless complexion, dark eyes, and a side ponytail)  
  
Beast Boy: Wow. *drools* You are no talking cat.  
  
Ani: What? Now let's get back downstairs and join the others.  
  
(Ani turns back into a cat and beckons BB to come on, but he's too stunned to even move.  
  
Ani: *turns into cougar and throws BB on her back* Come on!  
  
(Dinner is over, and The ten are ready to check into their rooms for the night. Let's see how things are going in each room, starting with Starfire's room. Since Supernova and Nightingale are used to being roommates, Star is stuck in Robin's room)  
  
Supernova: I can't believe I'm actually seeing Starfire for the first time!  
  
Nightingale: *sets up her portable television and latest movie rentals* Is it true that you were engaged?  
  
Supernova: very true. But I think that her sister, Blackfire, is prettier. *takes tattered pic of Blackfire out of his pocket*  
  
Nightingale: What's the difference?  
  
Supernova: I prefer girls with dark hair, and besides, We have more in common than Starfire.  
  
Nightingale: What are the differences between you and Starfire, Nova? She seems nice.  
  
Supernova: *takes out large tube of chocolate frosting* Well, she likes Mint frosting, and I like Chocolate frosting! I like adventure more than her. At our planet, she was more of a shy and conservative thing.  
  
Nightingale: *plays a movie* I see.  
  
(Now, Cyborg's room)  
  
Tin: Are you mad at what I did?  
  
Cyborg: No I'm not mad, Tin. I'm just concerned.  
  
Tin: You were never concerned. You practically forgot I existed, little bro. You just stood out more than me.  
  
Cyborg: I'm sorry about that now.  
  
Tin: I know, um... what do your friends call you... Oh yeah! Cyborg! That's it! Well, It's just that, now that I'm more like you, you actually know I exist, unlike when I was thin air to you a while back. You're forgiven.  
  
Cyborg: Thanks! Now, let's get some rest.  
  
(now let's get to Raven's room, where the reluctant girl suddenly becomes interested)  
  
Raven: I don't understand this. First, I can't stand thinking about this week-long stay, then you show up!  
  
Rick: I noticed. I heard the remark you made on live television. You really steamed me.  
  
Raven: Sorry about that. I just think it's shocking seeing you after so many years.  
  
Rick: Told you that i'd find you.  
  
Raven: I remember you saying that.  
  
Rick: Not so down about the idea now, are you?  
  
Raven: Guess not. Well, goodnight!  
  
Rick: It better be, seeing that nobody goes into your room. *snicker*  
  
(Okay! now to Beast Boy's room, where Ani is not your average kitty cat)  
  
Ani: I'm sorry if I shocked you. I was just getting tired of being a cat. Beast Boy? Are you okay?  
  
Beast Boy: *dreamy smile* Mmm-hmm!  
  
Ani: *shakes BB until he snaps* HELLO! Anyone in there? Earth to Beast Boy! Can you hear me?  
  
Beast Boy: Wha... Oh! Readin' ya loud and clear!  
  
Ani: Finally!  
  
Beast Boy: How do you talk in animal form? When I morph, I can only growl!  
  
Ani: *flips ponytail* It's easy! Just think of being human when you're in cat form, or any form you like!  
  
Beast Boy: Like this? *turns into cat with the "face"* Meow!  
  
Ani: *shaked head* We gotta long way to go. But, I think the face is irresistable!  
  
Beast Boy: *human form* REALLY!!! *smiles dreamily again*  
  
Ani: Yeah. well, where do I sleep?  
  
Beast Boy. Good question. There's a fish tank I set up, a doghouse, and a spider's web. On the count of three, we yell out where we're gonna sleep to save time.  
  
1...2...3!  
  
Ani and Beast Boy: Fish tank!  
  
Ani: uhhhh...  
  
Beast Boy: This is a problem. (they end up both sleeping in the fish tank, which is pretty big for two goldfish, so they get their space)  
  
(now, last but not least, Robin's room, where two of the Titans have to sleep. This is gonna get interesting)  
  
Starfire: Should I sleep on the floor?  
  
Robin: uhhh... Not on the floor, and *blushes* not in my bed. This is a big problem.  
  
(Robin and Star sigh with defeat)  
  
Starfire: I might be able to sleep at the foot of your bed, if you let me, of course.  
  
Robin: *stares at her weirdly* What?  
  
Starfire: *grabs tube of what she thinks is Mint frosting* I'm serious! *squirts some into her mouth* Why is this mint frosting blue, and not green? *eats some more* And there's to much mint flavor!  
  
Robin: Star! You're eating my toothpaste!  
  
Starfire: *puffs cheeks and coughs* Your what?  
  
Robin: That's for cleaning my mouth!  
  
Star: So that's why it tastes bad!  
  
Robin: *sweatdrop*  
  
Star: It's not that bad. So! What do you think of our guests?  
  
Robin: Well, Cyborg's sister is one of them, so I guess she's not bad. Raven's roommate looks like he should be her brother! And Ani is pretty cool. I think Beast Boy already figured that out. She surprised me by making an entrance in human form. Beast Boy looked wistful.  
  
Starfire: I noticed that also. What about Nightingale? she looks like you, doesn't she?  
  
Robin: NO. So, How's Supernova?  
  
Star: He is very nice. He always was very nice to me. But, you see, When it was my turn to take over as queen, nothing was ever the same again. Supernova wanted to be future king, but have Blackfire as his queen. Blackfire said yes. The two of them wanted to rule, but I was first in line and I didn't want the throne, or to marry Supernova.  
  
I very much want to tell Supernova and Blackfire that I don't want to be queen and that they can rule.  
  
Robin: What's holding you back?  
  
Starfire: not enough courage.  
  
Robin: So is that why Blackfire hates you?  
  
Starfire: Yes. And she won't stop torturing me until I have the courage to admit it. Now let's go to sleep.  
  
Robin: Okay. You can sleep at the foot of my bed. 


	4. chapter 4: so much to learn, so little t...

Part 4: So much to learn, so little time  
  
(Ah! The morning! A great time to relax,, play at the park, rejuvenate, swim, or anything outdoors! Ani and BB are in the pool, which was just filled, Raven and Rick are on the roof just relaxing on pool chairs. Cyborg and Tin are at the nearby park, and the other four are just conversing and taking in the fresh air. Howabout starting with the kids on the roof)  
  
Ani: C'mon Beast Boy! The water's fine! (splashes BB while he shivers)  
  
Beast Boy: H-H-Howabout n-n-n-not! Brrrr!  
  
Raven: Shut up! You're bothering me, as always.  
  
Beast Boy: But if we always bother you, then you should be used to us by now.  
  
Ani: We better leave them alone. Now, to solve the first problem... (pulls BB into the water, causing him to yell)  
  
Beast Boy: Agh! cold water!  
  
Ani: *gets out of water* Well, one problem solved. Now, Get out and show me what stunts you can do underwater.  
  
Beast Boy: Great! First you get me into the water, then you get me out, then you want me in again!  
  
Ani: Nevermind! Now, can you do a 720 flip dive?  
  
Beast Boy: And how! *dolphin form* (flips and lands in the water perfectly) Pretty good, huh!  
  
Ani: Great! Can you do it in human form?  
  
Beast Boy: Uhhhhhh... Hey! What's up Raven?  
  
Raven: Try not to change the subject. Hmph!  
  
Ani: *shakes head* How am I gonna live with this? Okay! Watch me! (does 720 perfectly in human form)  
  
Beast Boy: *sweatdrop* OH MY! How do you do that?  
  
Ani: Practice! You guys got a pool. Why don't you use it for training?  
  
Beast Boy: *big eyes* *blinks* What?  
  
ani: GRRR! You got a lot to learn. Let's start practicing your technique.  
  
(Now the park, where the siblings have a family reunion all to themselves)  
  
Cyborg: Are you any good at fighting bad guys?  
  
Tin: Are you kidding?  
  
Cyborg: Okay! Well, I got a sonic cannon in my arm. Do you?  
  
Tin: No, but I have a rocket shooter. (opens arm to reveal multiple explosive rockets, four of them protruding out of her wrist like fingers)  
  
Cyborg: *red eye twitching* whoa.  
  
(some kids come over to the duo)  
  
Kid #1: Cyborg, Is she your girl friend?  
  
Tin: I'm his older sister.  
  
Kid #2: Can I have one of those rockets?  
  
Cyborg and Tin: No! They're explosives!  
  
All kids: WOW!  
  
Kids #1-2: Can you autograph our shirts?  
  
(hands Cyborg a pen)  
  
Tin: Sure!  
  
(while BB is practicing, Ravin is trying to tolerate them, and Cyborg is signing T-shirts with his sister, the other four are just conversing in the frontyard)  
  
Supernova: Did you sleep well?  
  
(robin and Starfire look terrible because of a bad night's sleep)  
  
Robin: Whadda you think?  
  
Starfire: I couldn't sleep the first part of the night. But, then like a miracle, I could sleep well the other half.  
  
Robin: It's no miracle. Star slept at the foot of my bed, then, in the middle of the night, she crawled up, took my blanket, and went back down to the foot. It was torture.  
  
Nightingale: *snicker*  
  
Robin: Hey! That's not all. Starfire ate almost half my toothpaste tube!  
  
Supernova: Was it mint flavored?  
  
Starfire: Yes.  
  
Supernova: Oh! That answers a lot of questions.  
  
Nightingale: Well, give her mint frosting every night.  
  
Robin: Nevermind! I'm gonna practice my stick skills. *spins metal rod* THIS is cake! Whoa! (loses control of stick, Nightingale catches it, still spinning)  
  
Nightingale: Not so easy, huh? (spins it round and round)  
  
Robin: Hey! GIVE IT BACK! (Robin tries to retrieve the rod, and Nightingale spins it to and fro, dodging Robin's attempts to get to it. Nightingale switches the spinning rod from hand to hand, and when Robin tires, she spins faster and faster)  
  
Nightingfale: Hit me! (Supernova throws a blue mini fire explosion at the spinning rod, causing it to turn red and soft. Nightingale then spins the hot rod in front of her, then quickly, in one movement, puts her hands together, turning the rod into a perfect metal ring)  
  
Nightingale: SSSMOKIN'! (tosses ring and lands perfectly around Robin's neck)  
  
Robin: *big swirly eyes* (speachless)  
  
(Now we're back to the roof, where BB is suffering)  
  
Ani: How's that for beginner's class? Don't worry. The classes are free.  
  
Beast Boy: *pant* It was bad enough making me swim long distances non-stop, but following me around with an underwater camera, recording my weak spots? Now, that was too much! (believe it or not, I got that idea from what my dad would do to me every other day!)  
  
Rick: Quiet down! (Raven and Rick both put on their sunglasses, lie down and brace themselves for Ani's reply)  
  
Ani: You'll thank me. Now! Do another ten laps.  
  
Beast Boy: What? GRRR! (starts swimming, then gets a new idea) Hey, Ani! I think I'm getting the hang of it!  
  
Ani: Great! You can stop!  
  
Beast Boy: it worked!  
  
Ani: (says under her breath, "it worked, alright!" and sits on the ledge of the pool, opposite Raven and Rick) NOW! Since you're better, howabout a little challenge? It's not that intense. Now, swim to the middle of the pool.  
  
Beast Boy: Okay! (thinking it's a piece of cake)  
  
Ani: (watches BB swim to middle) Try to swim THIS! (shows her feet turning into a whale tail, then splashing the water, to create a huge wave. BB looks at the wave, shows him as a crying baby. the wave shadow creeps up on Rick and Raven, who don't notice a thing)  
  
Ani: 3...2...1...  
  
(tower seen from a distance rumbles, and water gushes down from the roof)  
  
Beast Boy: (eyes shut, in crouching position, opens eyes one by one, then relaxes) I'm alive!  
  
(there's almost no water in the pool, and Raven and Rick are shown drenched)  
  
Raven and Rick: *slowly get up and veins pop at the same time*  
  
Rick: *watches Ani laughing* Remind me to destroy you.  
  
(lunch time at the pizza place. The ten teens have A LOT to talk about)  
  
Nightingale: (to waitress) Two large pizzas with extra cheese, please!  
  
Robin: Whew! Who knew that so much excitement could come out of one morning?  
  
Cyborg: What excitement?  
  
Tin: We were busy with autographs.  
  
Nightingale: Tin, I showed Robin the stick trick we worked on last week.  
  
Tin: That explains it.  
  
Robin: She learned that trick in a WEEK?!  
  
Ani: Yeah! That's the second easiest trick she learned so far! Robin: Incredible! And I thought I was good with a rod.  
  
Beast Boy: You should thank your lucky stars You weren't in any danger! I'm glad I'm still alive. Ani really worked me! I was so scared, I even forgot about morphing.  
  
Raven: That was the worst disaster I was ever in, bar none!  
  
Rick: She never did that at home!  
  
Supernova: We do not have a swimming pool at home.  
  
Rick: the bathtub's big enough.  
  
Ani: I would have done that at home, if you peeked.  
  
Cyborg: Too much info! Whoa! Robin, what's that thing around your neck?  
  
Robin: My best practice rod.  
  
Cyborg: Whoa! That was some trick!  
  
Beast Boy: Nevermind. The pizza's here!  
  
(all dig in except for Rick and Raven)  
  
Rick: That's the most disgusting sight I've ever lived to see.  
  
Raven: I have to put up with that every day.  
  
Starfire: Why didn't we get drinks?  
  
(everyone points to a soda vending machine)  
  
Starfire: *blushes* Oh. Okay.  
  
Rick: Raven and I will get the drinks, seeing that you are too hungry to do anything else but disgust us.  
  
(Rick and Raven leave the table with grossed out looks)  
  
Raven: We didn't ask them what they wanted.  
  
Rick. A soda is a soda, nothing more. They won't notice a thing.  
  
Raven: Right. Common sense. (gets ten different sodas and gives five to Rick. they both come back to the table to see that the pizza's gone, and the other eight are dying of thirst)  
  
Robin: Finally!  
  
(the drinks are passed around, then BB grabs Ani's soda and shakes it while she's not looking)  
  
Ani: OOOH! Cherry! My favorite! Wait! *puts soda to her ear and listens closely* *smiles* (she opens it in BB's direction, spraying him completely. All laugh as BB shakes off)  
  
Beast Boy: That's enough excitement I can handle for one day. 


	5. chapter 5: let the games begin

Part 5: let the games begin  
  
(Okay! It's day three already. There was not too much excitement after lunch yesterday, so This time, Starfire slept in the bed while Robin slept on the foot, which was another night in torture for the both of them, Beast Boy and Ani both slept in the fish tank AGAIN! Raven's getting more flexible about the lucky five, and the other four, well, they're fine! Now, to morning, where everyone but a few choose to sleep in)  
  
Raven: Where's your friend, Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: She's awake. She's looking for stuff to eat.  
  
Robin: Ow! My back! I gotta find a spare bed!  
  
Raven: Didn't you have a bed ready for Nightingale when you thought she was your roommate?  
  
Robin: Well, I just forgot! Where are you going Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: I have to wash off. We slept in the fish tank again.  
  
Raven: That explains the weird scent going around the room.  
  
Robin: Go ahead. We already have someone digging around in the fridge.  
  
Beast Boy: Thanks guys.  
  
Raven: anything to get rid of the fish smell.  
  
(Beast Boy leaves for the bathroom, when Ani comes in the room as a leopard, carrying food on her back)  
  
Ani: I cannot believe you guys enjoy sausages! Where'd Beast Boy go?  
  
Robin: To get rid of the fish tank smell.  
  
Raven: Shouldn't you?  
  
Ani: Oh, yeah! Someone else can look for more food. Bye guys!  
  
(Ani leaves for another bathroom, when Cyborg, Tin, and Rick show up. Rick is actually smiling)  
  
Cyborg: Where are our little shapeshifters off to?  
  
Robin and Raven: Showers  
  
Rick and Tin: *snicker* No better time!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Tin: Well, we thought we'd have a little fun by putting blue dye in the shower water.  
  
Robin: Not again!  
  
(Uh Oh! Seems like Cyborg and his big sister are getting into a little trouble! Let's see how Beast Boy and Ani react)  
  
Beast Boy: (turns on shower) Hmmmm... (eyes are closed) Something's weird around here.  
  
Ani and Beast Boy: (in different rooms) I don't know what's strange, but there is something not right here. Oh well!  
  
(Ani turns on shower)  
  
Ani: (turns into fish when tub is full) Hey! There is something fishy going on here besides me! I can't see in here! (turns back into human) OH NO! NOT AGAIN! (runs out in a towel) GUYS!  
  
(she finds everybody giggling)  
  
Tin: Nice color. Did you swim in cold water?  
  
Ani: (looks down at herself, blue all over)  
  
I'm Blue! GRRR! Hey! Where's everyone else?  
  
Robin: everyone else is still sleeping. But, Rick is attending to Beast Boy. *laughs*  
  
Ani: NO! Beast Boy! (runs into Starfire on her way to Beast Boy) EEEP! sorry, Star! (continues running) BEAST BOY! (voice fades off. Everyone is left laughing, including Starfire, who has no idea what's funny. When Ani gets to the bathroom, Rick has his head to the wall, his hand moving from side to side)  
  
Ani: Rick! What are you doing?  
  
Rick: Working a little temprature change. A-Hah! Got it!  
  
Beast Boy: (in the bathroom) AGH! Hot water!(Rick turns his wrist halfway to the other side, then repeats as many times as he can) EEEP! Cold water! Hot! Cold! Hot! Cold! AAAAA! I'M BLUE!  
  
Rick: That's just what I wanted to hear.  
  
Ani: Not him too!  
  
Beast Boy: (barges out of the bathroom in a towel, and sees Rick laughing)  
  
Beast Boy: what was THAT for?  
  
Rick: I haven't laughed like that in years!  
  
Beast Boy: ANI!!!!!  
  
(ani pops up behind Rick, still in a towel, looking aggravated)  
  
Beast Boy: Oh No! Not you too!  
  
Ani: (turns into tiger and slashes at Rick, whose laughter increases, only to find out that oddly colored tigers make everyone laugh)  
  
Rick: (laughs as he walks away)  
  
Beast Boy and Ani: NOW IT'S ON!  
  
(Now, it's getting good. BB and Ani want to show that they don't get fooled around with easily)  
  
Beast Boy: Are the ropes secure, Ani?  
  
Ani: Secure! *giggle*  
  
Beast boy: Perfect! What colors did we use?  
  
Ani: Green and Purple!  
  
Beast Boy: Excellent! Now with all these traps, EVERYONE will be sorry they laughed.  
  
Ani: I added a special touch for making my skin clash with my outfit! I added a touch of blue. They'll learn that blue doesn't go with Purple and Green!  
  
Beast Boy: (looks at her dreamily) I looooove the way you think. *gasp* Someone's coming! HIDE!  
  
(Ani and Beast Boy turn into lizards and look on from the ceiling)  
  
Robin: HELLO! Ani! Beast Boy! We're sorry we laughed at you! It wasn't our idea!  
  
Starfire: I didn't know what everyone was laughing about!  
  
Raven: Please don't make me angry, and FORGIVE US!  
  
Ani: (whispers) Yes! Three at a time!  
  
Beast Boy: (dreamily) Thanks for teaching me how to speak in animal form!  
  
Ani: Stay focused! Here they come. 3...2...1...JUMP!  
  
(the three look up as Ani and Beast Boy come hurtling down from the ceiling in dog form)  
  
Raven: There you are!  
  
(all run and try to catch Beast Boy, while Ani kicks a rope)  
  
All three: Come here you... AAAAA!  
  
(a rope net lifts Robin, Starfire, and Raven off the ground, pinning them to the ceiling. Beast Boy and Ani do secret handshake. Raven can take no more)  
  
Raven: That's IT! Azarath Me... Mph!  
  
(Beast Boy pulls on another rope, dumping a whole lot of green, purple and blue gelatin over their heads)  
  
Ani: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Beast boy: SWEET! Bon appetite!  
  
Starfire: I wish I didn't laugh. I deserved that this time. *cries*  
  
Ani: three down, five to go!  
  
(OOOOO! The mischief!)  
  
Ani and Beast Boy: (running away) That was great!  
  
Beast Boy: Stop! We don't wanna...  
  
Ani: I know. This is where the next trap is.  
  
Beast Boy: And I hear giggling in the distance! Hide!  
  
(same ol' trick. Ani and Beast Boy stick to the ceiling and look down upon Tin, whose holding a recently shot photo of them recently dyed blue, and Nightingale, and Supernova, who had just heard, were giggling nonstop)  
  
Ani: GRRRRR!  
  
(all three look up, to see two blue lizards)  
  
Beast Boy: JUMP!  
  
(this time, they land in cat form)  
  
Tin: Get 'em!  
  
(Ani kicks off a rope, releasing the net, this time pinning them to the ground, and Beast Boy pulls another rope, releasing onto them green, purple and blue jelly beans)  
  
Ani: Enjoy!  
  
Nightingale: What? We only just heard about it!  
  
Ani: Now we've got something special for the two leading men!  
  
Beast Boy: See ya!  
  
(both turn into cheetahs, while the other three struggle)  
  
Tin: I'm never going to do that again!  
  
Ani: (while running) So, you ready for trap three?  
  
Beast Boy: Never been more ready, babe. It's just that I've been meanin' to ask you something.  
  
Ani: Ya, know, I'd love to hear what you're to say.  
  
Beast Boy: (dreamily) Really?  
  
Ani: Of course! But after we nail Cyborg and Rick.  
  
(they stop running)  
  
Beast Boy: OK! (under his breath) Darn!  
  
(This is REALLY getting good!)  
  
Ani: Where are they?  
  
Beast Boy: (turns into bat) I can't hear a thing. (morphs back) So! While we're waiting, want to hear my question?  
  
Ani: Okay! What did you want to ask me?  
  
Beast Boy: *blushes* Well, um, there's, um...  
  
Ani: WAIT! I hear something! It'll hafta wait.  
  
Beast Boy: Awww! Just when I was ready!  
  
Ani: Hide! (pulls Beast Boy up to the ceiling with her)  
  
Beast Boy: Whoa!  
  
Ani: SHH!  
  
(Rick and Cyborg came in sullen-faced)  
  
Beast Boy: That's weird! They're supposed to be happy!  
  
Ani: I noticed.  
  
Cyborg: I think we were a bit to harsh on them.  
  
Rick: Yeah. Wouldn't it have been better to use our common sense and have fun some other way?  
  
Cyborg: Uh-Huh! Kinda like a comedy video instead.  
  
Rick: Not that common.  
  
Ani: Wow. I didn't know!  
  
Beast Boy: There's only one thing left to do.  
  
Ani: I love the way you think.  
  
Beast Boy: I know! JUMP!  
  
(Ani and Beast Boy fall down upon them unawares. Rick falls over backward, kicking a rope. Instantly, all four of them are pinned to the wall with a net. Ani reaches for the second rope, pulls, and all four of them are covered with green, purple, and blue gelatin, jelly beans, and various articles of Ani's and Beast Boy's clothing)  
  
Ani: *cough* We didn't put those in!  
  
Cyborg: We know! I did!  
  
Ani: What! How...  
  
Rick: We saw what you did to the others.  
  
But, we really are sorry!  
  
Ani: So, do you want to ask me something?  
  
Beast Boy: We're going to a dance tomorrow. You wanna go with me? *blushes*  
  
Ani: *smiles* I thought you'd never ask! Cyborg: OOOOHHH!  
  
(back in BB's room) Beast Boy: Do you mean to say that you wanted to go with me all along?  
  
Ani: Of course! It's just that I sensed your fear, so I thought I'd go along and let you face it. That's how you learn!  
  
Beast Boy: Did I sound stupid?  
  
Ani: You've got to stop thinking about other people's reactions! That's a formula for overcoming self-consciousness!  
  
Beast Boy: You didn't answer.  
  
Ani: Answer it yourself. I like you. You're a nice guy! How can you go wrong if someone likes you?  
  
Beast Boy: *dreamily* answer it yourself. 


	6. chapter 6: Why does it have to hurt so m...

Part 6: Why does it have to hurt so much?  
  
(well, Beast Boy finally got the courage to ask Ani out, and the day arrived!)  
  
Tin: Well? Are you ready to go?  
  
Ani: Just a moment! I still have a blue midriff! Ouch! There! I'm ready! How'bout you, Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Ouch! I'm ready now! Geez! Is tape the only way to get rid of this stuff?  
  
Ani: Well, we could go dancing in blue! It wears off very slowly.  
  
Tin: It's my special dye. I used it on Ani, remember?  
  
Beast Boy: Yep! Well1 Let's go, then!  
  
Raven: About time. It's pointless to worry about looks when the main reason is to dance.  
  
Rick: Enough of that! You're using too much common sense to understand that you can't change everyone to be like you.  
  
Tin: Let's go! Into the car. I'm driving.  
  
Cyborg: Where'd you get the car?  
  
Tin: You didn't see it? How'd you think we got here?  
  
Supernova: She drives quickly, but safely.  
  
(everyone got into Tin's car, which was surprisingly big enough to hold all ten of them, Cyborg included)  
  
Ani and Nightingale: Put the pedal to the metal, turn the dial up to speed. We're going to a great dance, so Tin TAKE THE LEAD!  
  
Beast Boy: What was that?  
  
Nightingale: That programs her to go faster.  
  
(Tin starts driving, as Supernova said, quickly, but safely)  
  
(Well, they're on their way, and everyone's still talking about Tin's "chant"  
  
Raven: If only there was a chant like that to make Beast Boy shut up.  
  
Beast Boy: (not paying any attention) So, Ani! Do you say the chant often?  
  
Ani: Only when it's needed.  
  
Beast Boy: REALLY! Tell me more.  
  
Robin: Is it the info that you want to hear, or just Ani's voice?  
  
(Cyborg and Robin start "oooo"ing and slap eachother a high five)  
  
Tin: Next subject, please!  
  
Starfire: I had to sleep on the floor last night.  
  
(everyone looks at her weirdly)  
  
Robin: You were on my spare mattress.  
  
Starfire: Oh! I was wondering why the floor was so soft.  
  
Tin: Next subject!  
  
(While everyone's chatting, Rick and Raven have their telekinetic powers to keep them amused)  
  
Rick: Okay! Raven, can you control this car and make it go faster?  
  
Raven: Easy! Azara...  
  
Rick: STOP!  
  
Raven: What did I do?  
  
Rick: I thought you could do it without chanting! Oh well. Not too late to learn! Watch this! (touches two fingers each on his temples, hums sofly, and the car lifts off the ground, speeds in the air for a few seconds, causing everyone to yell, then the car descends onto the nearest parking space at the dance)  
  
Tin: I thought you would never take the lead! I'm tired already!  
  
Starfire: I have never been in a flying transporter before! It's very thrilling!  
  
Rick: (smiles slyly to Raven)  
  
Raven: Wow!  
  
(Well, they're at the dance)  
  
Ani: This is a great place!  
  
Nightingale: OOOH! Live music! Let's go Ani!  
  
Ani: Not now, Night! I'll wait a while before we takeover the bandstand!  
  
Cyborg: You do that?  
  
Supernova: Do not be surprised! They are very good singers!  
  
Beast Boy: Come on! Let's just dance!  
  
Ani: Okay! (grabs BB's wrist, and pulls him onto the dance floor, where she dazzles him with complicated dance moves)  
  
Nightingale: Hi! I've taken over the bandstand for a while, but it'll be worth it. Ready? Okay, guys, HIT IT!  
  
Tin: This is gonna be good!  
  
(Nightingale shines spotlight on Ani and BB while she sings)  
  
Beast Boy: I have no idea what we're doing!  
  
Ani: I'll lead you! C'mon!  
  
Nightingale:  
  
There's one kind of dance that everybody knows. It makes you shake your body from your head to your toes. It's been around since the dinosaurs, dancing with the cavemen on the old dance floor. So get up on your feet, and take my hand. COME ON AND STRIKE UP THE BAND!  
  
It's Heartbeat Drumbeat!  
  
On your own block, own street!  
  
In your own heart own beat!  
  
Can't you feel the Heartbeat Drumbeat!  
  
(don't ask! It's a Joanie Bartels song)  
  
Beast Boy: This is pretty easy!  
  
Ani: Dance yourself! i'm doing the second verse!  
  
(takes microphone, leaving BB in the spotlight alone. Ani: Now it's on the jukebox and radio! You can hear it in your car, and everywhere you go! Hip Hop! BeBop! Rock and Roll! Heartbeat, country, jazz and soul. So, check out the beat that's sweepin' the land, COME ON AND STRIKE UP THE BAND!  
  
I'ts Heartbeat Drumbeat!  
  
On your own block, Own street!  
  
In your own heart, own beat!  
  
Can't you feel the Heartbeat Drumbeat!  
  
Beast Boy: (under his breath) Dance like no one's watching. Dance like no one's watching.  
  
Ani: I'm back!  
  
Beast Boy: Can I rest?  
  
Ani: No! We're going up on the bandstand!  
  
Beast Boy: Wha...  
  
(Ani pulls BB up to dance on the bandstand)  
  
Nightingale: give it up for the leading couple!  
  
(both start singing, alternating lines)  
  
And when the drummer plays that beat,  
  
Everybody gets happy feet.  
  
And when the baseman joins the groove, It's so contagious, Super outrageous, You just gotta get up and move!  
  
(song gets slow, and everyone starts singing "Heartbeat Drumbeat" After every line Nightingale sings.  
  
Nightingale: (softly)  
  
You know, there's one kind of dance that everybody knows.  
  
"Heartbeat Drumbeat"  
  
It makes you shake your body from your head to your toes.  
  
"Heartbeat Drumbeat"  
  
It's been around since the dinosaurs.  
  
"Heartbeat Drumbeat"  
  
Dancin' with the cavemen on the old dance floors. (background humming) So get up on your feat and take my hand, (turns loud) COME ON AND STRIKE UP THE BAND!  
  
(Everyone sings the chorus along with her until the music fades)  
  
(Wow! That was COOL! Cyborg and Tin were dancing so much, that they shook the house! Starfire just went with the flow, Rick and Raven were actually enjoying themselves, but Robin and Supernova had to go outside, because the shaking and the singing was too much)  
  
Nightingale: (bows down) Thank you! Thank you! Well, we had, like, SO much excitement, I'll let the dance floor take a break with a slow song. (Just look up the song "home away from home" because I'm not writing any more lyrics!)  
  
Robin: (goes back in) Whew! It's over! Hey! Nice song! (goes over to Starfire, who didn't look the least bit tired) *blushes* Uhhh... You wanna dance?  
  
Starfire: I would like to, but this song is too slow for dancing!  
  
Robin: Just dance slowly! Move your feet only! I'll show you. (leads Starfire onto empty dancefloor, where they start a little swaying dance)  
  
Ani: Boys ask girls!  
  
Beast Boy: Right! Uhhh You, um, you...  
  
Ani: Awww, nevermind! Let's go!  
  
(Ani and Beast Boy join Robin and Star on dance floor, while others look on)  
  
Ani: Beast Boy, stop blushing! If I can live in your room without you blushing, then why can't I dance with you without you blushing.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh! *shakes head* Sorry.  
  
Ani: You're a really good dancer when you're not aware of others.  
  
Beast Boy: Others? Where? *smiles dreamily*  
  
Starfire: Am I doing this right, Robin?  
  
Robin: You're doing great! You know, i'm really enjoying myself.  
  
Star: Me too! Are we sharing emotions?  
  
Robin: Not really. A lot of people could enjoy themselves at the same time.  
  
Star: Oh! Robin: Whoa! Is that what I think it is?  
  
Starfire: What? (looks at where Robin's pointing) Oh! Rick and Raven are dancing. Do they usually dance?  
  
Robin: No! But, quit worrying about them. Just think about what we're doing now.  
  
Starfire: I'm having a good time. (starts floating up in the air, bringing Robin with her. Robin doesn't notice a thing)  
  
Ani: Oh, Beast Boy, I don't think I'll ever have a better time than the time i'm having right now!  
  
Beast Boy: I'll have to agree with you.  
  
Ani: (puts head on BB's shoulder) I'll remember this moment, always!  
  
Nightingale: (pauses singing) That's so beautiful! (continues singing)  
  
(towards the end of the song, Starfire and Robin have floated so high, Robin's wondering if there's something going on. He looks over his shoulder, sees how high he is and freaks out)  
  
Robin: AAAGH! (lets go of Starfire, causing both of them to fall down in surprise)  
  
Beast Boy: (sighs dreamily, then shudders) Did you hear something?  
  
Ani: (jumps startled) Of course! Anyone could hear that!  
  
Beast Boy: Robin! Starfire! Are you okay?  
  
Robin: Ow!  
  
Ani: You take Star, I'll take Robin.  
  
(helps them up)  
  
(BB and Ani bump into each other while they carry Starfire and Robin to the nearest table. They stop, look at each other, but can't manage to do anything else. they get closer and closer, but just at that moment, Rick gave a loud wail of pain, and as a chain reaction, Ani dropped Robin, held her head, and collapsed, wailing in pain until unconscious)  
  
Raven: Rick!  
  
Beast Boy: Ani! 


	7. chapter 7: One disaster, one dream

Part 7: one disaster, one dream-come-true  
  
(Yikes! What just happened to Rick and Ani?)  
  
Robin: She's coming to!  
  
Ani: Unh! Dance... lights out... danger... RUN!  
  
Beast Boy: Ani! Are you okay?  
  
Ani: Let's go! Danger! We gotta fight!  
  
Cyborg: she's feverish!  
  
Rick: No! Ugh! Ow! She's telling the truth! There's danger!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Rick: When there's danger around, I get this warning sting in my head, and it's like a chain reaction to Ani. We can warn anyone at any time, no matter haw far apart we are. So, usually, us five split up in two groups if we're going to split...  
  
Ani: And in doing so, we can warn the rest.  
  
Starfire: So, if there is danger, we go and stop it!  
  
Beast Boy: But not with Ani hurt!  
  
Cyborg: OOOOH!  
  
Tin: cut that out! She does that all the time. She recovers quickly once she smells trouble! (picks up Ani) Well? What are you waiting for?  
  
Nightingale: LET'S GO!  
  
(They all move out)  
  
Raven: Wait! Rick! What are you doing? (holds head)  
  
Rick: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm transfering information so you can be stronger!  
  
Raven: You can do so without shaking MY HEAD!  
  
Ani: Uuuhh! Ow!  
  
Beast Boy: Hold on, Ani!  
  
Ani: Oh, I'm holdin'! Raven: We can't have Ani slowing us up!  
  
Ani: No need, sister!  
  
Starfire: she's your sister?  
  
Robin: *sweatdrop* It's an expression!  
  
Supernova and Rick: ENOUGH!  
  
Ani: I can feel it! DANGER!  
  
Tin: Whoa! Take it easy livewire! WOW! What was that?  
  
(ground shaking under their feet)  
  
Cyborg: Either there's an earthquake, or Cinderblock's dancing!  
  
Rick: CINDERBLOCK!  
  
Cyborg: You know these guys?  
  
Nighingale and Tin: Of course we know them! They've been wreaking havoc in our part of town! JINX!  
  
Raven: Where!  
  
Tin: It's a joke! We said something at the same time!  
  
(Jinx sneaks up behind them, eyes glowing)  
  
Jinx: You called? *evil laugh*  
  
Ani: You were saying?  
  
Beast Boy: Grrr! (turns into rhino and charges, sending Jinx flying right into the nearest building)  
  
Ani: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY! (turns into cheetah and sprints towards Jinx) I'll get Jinx, you take care of the rest!  
  
Beast Boy: ANI! I'm coming!  
  
Ani: I've got her! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Beast Boy: But...  
  
Tin: Don't mess with her. When her mind is set, nothing can stop her.  
  
Beast Boy: But I can't let anything happen to her!  
  
Nightingale: (grabs BB and shakes him hard) No! You don't know her as much as we do!  
  
Beast boy: (hangs head, then straightens up suddenly) There's no way I'm gonna let Ani down! Titans, GO!  
  
Robin: GEEZ! He likes her so much, he took my job! Cyborg: Let's go kick some bad guy bottoms!  
  
Raven: That was polite!  
  
Beast Boy: Take this and this!  
  
Starfire: Beast Boy: What are you doing to that rock?  
  
Beast Boy: It's Cinderblock!  
  
Raven: uhhh... Cinderblock's over there. (points to where Cinderblock and Plasmus are)  
  
Beast Boy: *blushes* Oh! *cough* Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Robin: ATTACK!  
  
Nighingale: Oh no you don't. Not without me. We gotta split in groups of two! The two need to have the same abilities!  
  
Beast Boy: (runs to Ani, who is trying desperately to defeat Jinx) OKAY!  
  
Tin: NOT YOU! You're coming with us!  
  
Cyborg: What?  
  
Tin: He can't disturb Ani's fight!  
  
Beast Boy: FINE! Just as long as I don't upset Ani!  
  
Raven: Okay!  
  
Rick: Let's move out!  
  
(Raven and Rick go fight in a pair. Same with Robin and Nightingale)  
  
Starfire: What are we supposed to do again?  
  
Supernova: (grabs Starfire's wrist and pulls her into the fray) Come on!  
  
Beast Boy: if I can't be with Ani, then i can be alone!  
  
Cyborg: Oh no you don't!  
  
(all three of them run into the fray, Beast Boy's really reluctant)  
  
Nightingale: Robin: hand me a rod!  
  
Robin: That's my only rod!  
  
Nightingale: You won't need it! (blocks Cinderblock with the rod)  
  
Supernova: We'll take Cinderblock, You guys take Plasmus!  
  
Rick: Okay! (Robin, Night, Raven, and Rick move to Plasmus) Robin: Grr! Sooner or later, I'm gonna eliminate this zit!  
  
Nightingale: (examines Robin's face) Where? I can't see anything! Is it under your mask?  
  
Robin: I meant sludgeman here! Let go of my face!  
  
Nightingale: oh! I can at least put this zit to sleep! (spins rod)  
  
Raven: Azarath Me..  
  
Rick: What did I show you?  
  
Raven: Oh! Right! (puts hands on forehead, hums slightly, and Plasmus is sent flying)  
  
Rick: (does the same, resulting in a huge whirlwind. Raven hums louder, and Plasmus is sent to the middle of the tornado)  
  
Robin: Now, what do we do?  
  
Nightingale: Have an explosive disk at the ready! When I say go, throw it at the rod. Rick! Now!  
  
Rick: (scrunches up forehead, and instantly, the tip of the rod turns red and soft)  
  
Robin: What are you doing? the ring trick?  
  
Nighingale: Quiet! (forms a hook out of the Red-tipped rod, gets it spinning again, and spins it over her head)  
  
Nightingale: Robin: GO!  
  
Robin: Okay! (throws disk at rod. the hooked tip grabs the disk, making a metal slingshot) Oh! I get it! I didn't even know I had an explosive in my belt! That thing usually freezes!  
  
Raven: I can't take this up much longer!  
  
(Nightingale throws rod, disk included, into the sludge tornado)  
  
Rick: He's gonna blow in a few seconds! Everybody come over here! (everybody goes behind rick, who makes a forcefield, so that nobody gets hurt just in time for the fireworks)  
  
*BOOM* Tin: Cinderblock's too strong! i've used up all of my explosives!  
  
Supernova: Starfire! Try to barrage Cinderblock with Starbolts!  
  
Starfire: okay! (barrages)  
  
Supernova: (barrages Cinderblock with Super Nova blasts)That maybe did it!  
  
Cyborg: (prepares sonic cannon) This is gonna get loud! (fires at Cinderblock, who is weakening quickly)  
  
Tin: *beeping sound* Uh-oh! I forgot to recharge! My power cell's dy... (freezes)  
  
Cyborg: Oh No! Tin! Don't die on me! Oh NO! MY POWER CELL... (freezes also)  
  
(Cyborg and Tin land in a heap)  
  
Beast Boy: oh boy! This can't be good!  
  
Starfire: Beast Boy! Are you fighting?  
  
Beast Boy: Well, I have the chance now! (turns into gorilla and smashes into Cinderblock, causing him to break inito multiple pieces)  
  
Ani: take that, you bad luck monster!  
  
Jinx: I'm just getting warmed up!  
  
Ani: Bring it on! (turns into eagle, ready to dodge any moves)  
  
Jinx: Try to dodge THIS! (sends multiple waves of blinding purple light at Ani, who flies behind Gizmo, who just came into the scene)  
  
Gizmo: Hey! Ow! (Jinx's attack collided right with Gizmo, not giving him much time to fight at all)  
  
Jinx: Oops!  
  
(Mammoth comes into the scene, and grabs Ani)  
  
Jinx: Hold her still so I can get her! (throws a huge one at Ani)  
  
Ani: Let go of me! AAA! (turns into mouse, slips away, giving Mammoth the blast)  
  
Jinx: Oops again!  
  
Ani: Now, for the finishing touch! (turns into T-rex and stomps the hell out of Jinx) Robin: Wow! I've never seen Ani so aggresive before!  
  
Nightingale: You don't know the half of it!  
  
Ani: (wipes sweat of brow) WHEW! That was quite a workout!  
  
Beast Boy: (hugs himself) It's good to be alive! (hugs Ani) Good for you to be alive too!  
  
Ani: *gasp* ENOUGH! You're choking me!  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry!  
  
Rick: (surveys the defeated foes) We did good!  
  
Robin: But, what about Tin and Cyborg? (points over to the heap)  
  
Raven: (levitates Cyborg) Rick and I will take them home.  
  
Rick: Okay! After you. (levitates Tin and follows Raven and the floating Cyborg)  
  
(Jinx actually survived all those blows, and before passing out completely, she extended her arm at Ani's direction)  
  
Jinx: nothing ...personal...Unh. (fires)  
  
Ani: Did you hear something? AAAAAAGH! (hits her in the back of the head, she lets out a slow, painful scream, and drops into BB's arms)  
  
Beast Boy: No! No! (drops down on his knees, still holding Ani) ANIIIIIIIIIIII! (passes out, still holding Ani)  
  
Starfire: Wow! I've never seen Beast Boy care for somebody to much!  
  
Supernova: Ani's pretty irresistable if people know her enough.  
  
Nightingale: Come on! Let's get them home!  
  
(back at the tower)  
  
Cyborg: Unh! Tin... Cinderblock... Did we win? Wha.. Where am I? (looks around) Oh. We must've won. (sees his extra outlet is being used) What the... (sees Tin right beside him) OH! Tin! Wake up sis! Tin! (checks Tin's power) 100%! Good! Why is she still down?  
  
Tin: Mmmm... Did we win?  
  
Cyborg: I hope so. Let's go see what everyone else is doing. (they look everywhere, but there is no sign of anybody)  
  
Tin: Where is everybody?  
  
Cyborg: Hold up! What's that noise?  
  
Tin: Sounds like crying! And it's coming from Beast Boy's room.  
  
Cyborg: You don't think something bad happened to Beast Boy!  
  
Tin: maybe not. Let's go take a look.  
  
(Cyborg and Tin go into BB's room, where everyone has gathered)  
  
Cyborg: Hey guys! What's goin' ooonnnn... Oh!  
  
Beast Boy: *gasp* *cry* Ani! *cough* Ani! Wa-a-a-ke U-u-u-u-p! *choke*  
  
Raven: I can't heal her if you get in the way!  
  
Beast Boy: (grabs Raven by her leotard collar) I c-c-can't lea-a-a-ave her a-a-alo-o-one!  
  
Robin: He really does love her!  
  
Robin and Cyborg: OOOOOOH!  
  
Beast Boy: (fists and teeth clenched, stutter gone) If you're going to joke about it, LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Ani: Uhh... My head! Beast Boy? Is that you?  
  
Beast Boy: Ani! She lives!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg and Tin: We better leave you alone!  
  
Sterfire; Why? This is so beautiful! AAAH! (gets pulled out of the room by Robin)  
  
Robin and Tin: Come on! Beast Boy: (soft tone) I can't believe you made it!  
  
Ani: I know! I couldn't believe it myself! (tries to get up, then cringes) Ow!  
  
Beast Boy: Try not to get up.  
  
(meanwhile, by the big-screen TV...)  
  
Tin: I thought you said we should leave them alone.  
  
Cyborg: We are leaving them alone. (grins)  
  
Tin: Then what's this? (points to TV)  
  
Cyborg: hidden camera. Stop looking at me like that! Just because we should leave them alone doesn't mean we can't witch them!  
  
Nightingale: Quiet! I'm watching!  
  
(back at BB's room)  
  
Beast Boy: Ya know, it was kinda stupid to go for little miss bad luck by yourself!  
  
Ani: I know. I'll never do that again! I just wish that someone would come to my aid when I do!  
  
Beast Boy: *blushes* Uh... Well, I...  
  
Ani: It was good of you to try and help me. Now I've learned better.  
  
Beast Boy: You were the one to always teach me! Not learn from me.  
  
Ani: I think I have taught you well. What have you learned so far?  
  
Beast Boy; Well, I've learned to stand up for myself, no matter what, and to stand up for others, no matter what.  
  
(Raven: *rubs neck* that explains it)  
  
Ani: That was a good lesson. What else?  
  
Beast Boy: you taught me to overcome my fears. That came really handy at the dance. You showed me how to express my feelings more. But, I think that got out of hand.  
  
(Robin: You can say that again!)  
  
Ani: Nobody's feelings can get out of hand. Beast Boy: Remember the time you showed me how powerful your human form is underwater?  
  
Ani: *laughs* Correction. I showed you how to get Raven and Rick mad at the same time!  
  
Beast Boy: That was soooo funny!  
  
(Rick: GRRR)  
  
Ani: That was sweet! I guess that's all I taught you, besides pulling better pranks, removing body coloring, and speaking in animal form.  
  
Beast Boy: (leans back) Yeah. Those were some great memories! But, there's one thing you taught me that you didn't mention.  
  
Ani: (???) Really?  
  
Beast Boy: yeah. When you first came, I thought you were really beautiful. Just a beautiful shapeshifer, or Beast Girl!  
  
Ani: (???) Have those thoughts changed?  
  
Beast Boy: No! They've just been added onto.  
  
Ani: Uh-huh.  
  
Beast Boy: You see, the more you taught me, the more I realized that you were more than what I saw! You had skill! You had some tricks up your sleeve! You were a good teacher! And it made me see that looks don't cound for everything! It's what's in your mind, and in your heart. Ani, You've taught me the greatest thing I'll ever know in my lifetime!  
  
Ani: What's that?  
  
Beast Boy: You've taught me to love not just inside, but outside. And, that's the way I think about you! (holds her hand) I love you, Ani!  
  
Ani: Wha... I... Uh... (hides her head in her pillow an starts crying)  
  
Beast Boy: Ani, Don't hide your face! (lifts Ani's head up, and dries her tears) I don't mean the "liking" and "togetherness" that Robin and Cyborg joke about.  
  
(Robin and Cyborg: HEY! You do it too!)  
  
Ani: Didn't You joke about it?  
  
Beast Boy: That was before I knew the meaning of love. Ani: Beast Boy, I was waiting for you to say that all along. Now my dream has been answered! 


	8. Chapter 8: kisses on camera

Part 8: kisses on camera  
  
(wow! That was an eye-opener)  
  
Ani: You know what's funny?  
  
Beast Boy: That you loved me even before I said anything?  
  
Ani: That we've only known eachother for four days, and we've already formed a relationship!  
  
Beast Boy: Hold up! It's not a real relationship! Not yet, that is.  
  
Ani: (pulls BB in closer) I think we know how to complete it, then.  
  
Beast Boy: (leans in) I guess so!  
  
(KISS!!!!! I always wanted that to happen!)  
  
Starfire: Awww! That's so sweet! (interlocks fingers into a strong hold with Robin's hand, then lets go suddenly) Oh! Uhhh... I must go!  
  
Robin: Wait! Ugh! Now, what was that all about? STARFIRE! (runs out of the room)  
  
(continue kissing)  
  
Raven: (starts crying) Wow.  
  
Rick: Oh my! It's been a long time since I've seen you cry. (wipes off her tears)  
  
Raven: (pushes his hand away) I won't be needing that!  
  
Tin: This is getting old.  
  
Nighingale: They're coming this way! Turn the channel!  
  
Supernova: Quickly!  
  
Cyborg: Okay! (changes to the rooftop camera) Hold up! What's this?  
  
Tin: Keep the channel! I wanna watch this!  
  
(on rooftop, Robin finds Starfire sitting on the edge, admiring the view)  
  
Starfire: *sighs happily*  
  
Robin: Uhhh... Hi!  
  
Starfire: Ahhh! (almost falls off the roof, then starts floating) Oh! Robin! It's you!  
  
Robin: (sits down) Why'd you break off so soon?  
  
Starfire: I yearned for the outdoors!  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Beast Boy: Hey guys! Whoa! What are you watching?  
  
Ani: (cat) (sits on Nightingale's lap) Robin and Starfire! They're doing the same thing they did to us!  
  
Nighingale: What? How did you...  
  
Ani: Don't be surprised! I know many things. (on the roof)  
  
Robin: Sooooooo... What's up with Supernova and your sister, again?  
  
Starfire: I've already told you.  
  
Robin: Oh. Okay, then...  
  
Starfire: There is no use in starting a subject to converse over. You and I know very well why we are sitting here right now.  
  
Robin: Whoa! You must have been listening to Raven! I've never heard you use so much common sense!  
  
(Raven: About time!)  
  
Starfire: I've learned.  
  
Robin: Well, let's talk about something! How about your planet. You're Tamaran, aren't you?  
  
Starfire: Yes.  
  
Robin: How are things done there? You know, what's different? What's the same?  
  
Starfire: Well, we all talk from our mouths, like you.  
  
Robin: What else do you do with your mouths?  
  
(Cyborg: You call that a catch phrase?)  
  
Starfire: We eat with our mouths, only, less.  
  
Robin: Do you mean Cyborg and Beast Boy?  
  
Starfire: Who else eats like them?  
  
(Beast Boy and Cyborg: HEY!)  
  
Robin: Very funny.  
  
Starfire: *giggle* Yep!  
  
Robin: Hey! You're acting like your old sweet self! Now! Back to the point!  
  
Starfire: *scoots closer to Robin* Well, we kiss the same way.  
  
Robin: *smiles slyly* I choose not to believe that!  
  
(Cyborg: Now we're getting somewhere!  
  
Tin: Shut up!)  
  
Starfire: okay! If you don't believe me, I might as well show you!  
  
Robin: Bring it on! *leans in for the kiss*  
  
(Tin: Hold up! I hear something! I'll be right back! Tape the kiss for me, bro, okay?)  
  
Starfire: *very close*  
  
(Another KISS)  
  
Ani: Is it just me, or are they floating?  
  
Beast Boy: They're floating.  
  
(Back to the rooftop)  
  
(Starfire floats in the air carrying Robin, just like at the dance, both oblivious to the pair of big, glowing, purple eyes watching them. Suddenly, two metallic hands with chrome nail polish pop up behind the onlooker, grabs her with one hand on her mouth, and one hand grabbing her inside)  
  
Tin: Gotcha!  
  
Onlooker: Mmmphh!  
  
Starfire: (not noticing what was going on, tightening her grasp onto Robin's hand)  
  
Robin: (pulling his lips away for a second) Did you hear something?  
  
Starfire: No!  
  
Robin: Okay! (goes back into kiss)  
  
(suddenly, a blinding purple light shooting upward peirces the sky, causing Star to jerk and her hands to flame, burning Robin's hands)  
  
Robin: Oooowwww! OWOWOWOWOWOW! (lets go) AGGGGGH! *splash* (falls into pool)  
  
Starfire: Robin! (flies down) Are you alright? (grabs Robin by the arms, pulling him up from the pool) I'm so sorry!  
  
Robin: Wow! (spits out water like a fountain) That actually happened again! (looks up at Star, who's carrying him in mid-air) Boy. You ARE stronger than you look!  
  
(a voice comes out of nowhere: Hello, sister! Surprised?)  
  
Starfire: Wha... (drops Robin)  
  
Robin: Whoa! *splash*  
  
Starfire: BLACKFIRE! What are you doing here?! 


	9. Chapter 9: Sibling Rivalry

Part 9: Sibling Rivalry  
  
Thankies for da reviews, and sorry it was so late! I do not own Teen Titans, or else this story wouldn't be here, but on TV!  
  
Anyways...  
  
(Oh my lord! What the heck is goin' on? Isn't Blackfire supposed to be, well, not there?)  
  
Tin: (comes out rubbing arm) Ow! God, that hurt!  
  
Blackfire: Serves you right, metal woman!  
  
Starfire: I cannot believe you are here! I am surprised to see you!  
  
Blackfire: (stares Star right in the face) I didn't even need help! I really wanted to see you!  
  
Starfire: How sweet! (anime U eyes)  
  
Robin: (emerges from the pool right between Blackfire and Starfire) Phoooo! *spits water in Blackfire's face* What was that for Star? *looks fully* AAAAAAAH! JAILBREAK!  
  
Blackfire: Don't worry, Robin! It's just me. *winks*  
  
Robin: How'd you get out?  
  
Starfire: Who cares?  
  
Blackfire: Now, let's start this reunion pleasantly! *tries to kiss Robin*  
  
Robin: AAAAGH!  
  
Starfire: (claps hands over Robin's mouth so Blackfire ends up kissing her hands) Don't do that!  
  
Blackfire: *eye twinkles* Why not?  
  
Robin: (muffled) MMM mmmm hmmm  
  
Starfire: (holds his mouth tighter) HE'S MINE!  
  
Robin: (big eyes) Hmmmmm?  
  
Blackfire: (blown away) Whoa!  
  
Tin: What the...  
  
Cyborg: (appears holding a cat in each arm) What's going on?  
  
Supernova: Wow! Look who's here! (pulls out a tube of chocolate frosting) It's Blackfire! (squeezes some into his mouth) I'm gonna go say Hi!  
  
Rick: So, that's who he was blabbing about all along! He was driving me crazy with "Blackfire this, Blackfire that!"  
  
Raven: Shut up! This is interesting!  
  
Starfire: *eyes narrow* I've been nice to you. I've treated you like a sister, even though you act like I'm an enemy! I've tolerated your nasty behavior for too long! *eyes glow* Trying to kiss Robin is too much. What do you have against me?  
  
Blackfire: You can guess that yourself! The throne should go to me. Give me the crown, and the future king, and I'll leave you alone!  
  
Starfire: Not without a fight.  
  
Rick: This is getting good!  
  
Starfire: (lets go of Robin) After trying to kiss Robin, you just have to learn the hard way. (hands start forming neon green orbs)  
  
Blackfire: (eyes glow purple) Bring it on!  
  
Supernova: Wait! (U_U) Hey, Blackfire!  
  
Blackfire: (slackens) Supernova! Long time, no see! (pulls him into a long kiss)  
  
Ani: The heck!  
  
Starfire: See, Robin! Didn't I tell you?  
  
Robin: *massaging jaw* Uh-huh! MMmPH! Don't do that again!  
  
Starfire: Sorry! I got to fight!  
  
Cyborg: I could sense the need.  
  
Supernova: (slowly backs away) You have NOT lost your touch!  
  
Blackfire: I know! *wink* Well, gotta fight, Nova! Can't resist a challenge!  
  
Beast Boy: (o_o) Good grief!  
  
ani: You know, Beast Boy, you cut my mouth. Please do something about those fangs. Beast Boy: Uhhhhh... *sweatdrop*  
  
Robin: IRRELEVENT!!!!  
  
Starfire: What?  
  
Cyborg: Robin! Don't confuse da girl!  
  
Tin: Shut your trap!  
  
Blackfire: Now, where was I? Oh yes! (bolts Starfire)  
  
Starfire: (dodges) YOu know why I hate you, now.  
  
Blackfire: Oh! My feelings are hurt!  
  
Starfire: That's not the only thing that will hurt! (bolts Blackfire, who dodges but gets her hair singed) My hair! Oh, you... are... going to... PAY!  
  
Supernova: Girls! I don't want anyone to get hurt!  
  
Blackfire: Sorry Nov... Unh!  
  
Starfire: gotcha!  
  
Beast Boy: I dunno, guys. I was kinda hoping for more excitement!  
  
Rick: Well, at least it's over!  
  
Starfire: Get out.  
  
Blackfire: (sprawled on ground, trying to get up) But, sister...  
  
Starfire: You have been proved unworthy of being my sister. GET OUT!  
  
Supernova: (picks up blackfire) I thought you were better than that, Star! YOU let me down.  
  
Starfire: (unmoved) You have wasted your time thinking that I would let Blackfire get away with kissing Robin.  
  
Supernova: (screaming) She didn't kiss him!  
  
Starfire: (screaming, raspy with anger)I'm tired of you, Supernova. You get out as well. A lover of Blacfkfire is my enemy. You two are right for eachother. (louder) YOU both CHEAT and LIE, just like back at Tamaran. YOU both fall in FALSE love with masked innocents!  
  
Nightingale: (small voice) No. Supernova!  
  
(runs into tower out of sight, trying to suppress loud sobs)  
  
Blackfire: I've got a ship waiting in the park. Let's go. (Supernova flies Blackfire to the ship waiting in the park while everyone else just stares,  
  
Starfire unmoved)  
  
I did it, even with the hurricane! 


	10. Chapter 10: Time for Goodbye

Part 10: time for Goodbye  
  
Yep! It's the last Chapter! Well, besides the epilogue, but that doesn't count. I'm gonna hug myself! Thankies for the reviews to complete this! I was almost gonna let this story go, because of "Do the Math" but you convinced me to finish! Has Stephen Browne read this yet? I sure hope not! Anyways...  
  
(This is it! Day six has arrived. This is a time to say goodbye, 'cuz on day seven, they're out! And, look who's cooking breakfast!)  
  
Ani: Breakfast is ready!  
  
Beast Boy: YOU know, you shouldn't have. You're your guest. Let someone else do the cooking!  
  
Cyborg: You mean like YOU? Don't make me laugh!  
  
Ani: Besides. I'm finished! It's too late to do anything about it!  
  
Robin: So, what are we having?  
  
Ani: Vegetarian! Do you think I would make a meat-lover meal?  
  
Cyborg: Grrr! Tofu again? You're just like Beast Boy!  
  
Tin: Oh, believe me! Her cooking is so good, I'm a tofu eater now!  
  
(everyone sits down at the table)  
  
Rick: Where's Nightingale?  
  
Nightingale: (walks in crying and holding a picture frame up to her chest) Supernova. *sob* Su...per...Novaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Raven: Does that answer your question?  
  
Starfire: I am SO sorry! I guess I was just angry. It's hard to control my emotions. esspecially if...  
  
Robin: don't remind me.  
  
Ani: Come on, Night! Supernova will come back to visit! I just know he will! (sets food on table) Well, take a seat and dig in!  
  
Cyborg: (carefully puts some on his plate) I'm not sure!  
  
Tin: Come on! (shoves some in his mouth none too gently)  
  
Cyborg: HMMMP! *gulp* Hey! This isn't that bad!  
  
Ani: I'm a professional!  
  
Beast Boy: (mouth full) Mmph! mmmmm!  
  
Ani: Glad you like it!  
  
Nightingale: You have certainly not lost your touch!  
  
Robin: It sounds like you're over... MPH!  
  
Tin: (shoves food into his mouth and whispers in his ear) Don't remind her!  
  
Robin: *gulp* Sorry!  
  
Starfire: where did you get such skill?  
  
Ani: Practice! (pours chocolate milk in everyone's glasses)  
  
Cyborg: This is the best tofu I've ever tasted! (gulps down milk) This is the best milk!  
  
Beast Boy: It's soymilk, Cyborg!  
  
Cyborg: Wow! That stuff actually tastes good? I gotta eat like this more often!  
  
Tin: Told ya!  
  
Ani: (finishes breakfast) Well, I gotta go upstairs to pack! (leaves the table)  
  
Rick: Go ahead! I'm doing dishes!  
  
Raven: You guys are sure being helpful!  
  
Nightingale: Please! We won't spend much more time here! Might as well make the hosts happy!  
  
Robin: That's what I wanna hear!  
  
Beast Boy: (finishes breakfast) I'll go see if Ani needs help! (leaves table)  
  
Starfire: We are acting so much nicer towards eachother! We should do this more often! (claps hands)  
  
Cyborg: I just wish Ani had made more!  
  
Tin: I think You're a pig.  
  
Starfire: That's not the first time he was called that!  
  
(Now, let's go to the hallway, where Beast Boy is going to go check on Ani)  
  
Beast Boy: (humming) What a beautiful day! I'm going over to my room, where a beautiful memory lies, and a beautiful gi... Why am I talking to myself?  
  
(Beast Boy walks up to his room, and is about to open the door when...)  
  
Ani:  
  
If I could grant  
  
You one wish  
  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
  
Ooh, I love watching you  
  
Baby  
  
When you're driving me crazy  
  
Beast Boy: What the... (opens the door, where Ani is packing her stuff, eyes half closed, and daydreaming about you-know-who)  
  
Ani:Ooh, I love the way you  
  
Love the way you love me  
  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
  
The way you love me. Woooooh! The way you love me.  
  
Beast Boy: *hearts in eyes* Wow!  
  
Ani: (hugging a green t-shirt) It's not right  
  
It's not fair  
  
What you're missing over there  
  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
  
Love the way you love me  
  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
  
The way you love me. Woooooh! The way you love me.  
  
Beast Boy: She has such a pretty voice! (walks into room, while Ani doesn't notice a thing)  
  
Ani: You're the million reasons why  
  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
  
Beast Boy: I'm going in!  
  
Ani: Ooh, I love the way you  
  
Love the way you love me  
  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
  
Beast Boy: Love me  
  
Ani: (surprised, then smiles and keeps singing) Woooooh! The way you love me  
  
Ooh! The way you love me  
  
Beast Boy: Ooh, I love the way you love me  
  
Ani: The way you love me! (back to speaking)  
  
*laughs* ha ha! You just couldn't resist, could you?  
  
Beast Boy: How couldn't I? (hugs her)  
  
Ani: Very funny! So, wanna help me pack?  
  
Beast Boy: (joking) How can I? I can't let go!  
  
(both fall into fits of laughter)  
  
Ani: You joker!  
  
Beast Boy: You think?  
  
(meanwhile, playing video games...)  
  
Tin: Boo-ya! Back in the lead!  
  
Cyborg: That's my line, and my high score!  
  
Tin: Accept defeat, Bro!  
  
Cyborg: (falls on the floor, control still in hand) Uhhhh! How'd you learn to play so well?  
  
Tin: (leans down and speaks in a mocking tone) I learned from the best, but the best can't learn from me! *laughs hysterically*  
  
(skip to lunch time! Pizza! (titan's treat) Well...)  
  
Ani: Beast Boy and I had a fun time packing.  
  
Beast Boy: Probably the best time I'll have in years!  
  
Cyborg: Oooooohhhh! If Tin hadn't been playing video games, I would have seen that.  
  
Tin: We weren't playing. I was pommeling you.  
  
Robin: Very nice, guys. Starfire and I were trying to fill the pool, but first, we had to take the time to fill in a huge fin mark on the bottom.  
  
Ani: *blush* Oops!  
  
Raven: I don't want you to remind me.  
  
Nightingale: I straightened your rod, Rob.  
  
Robin: *big eyes* HOW?  
  
Starfire: (waves hand in the air) I helped!  
  
Robin: (pause) Oh.  
  
Nightingale: Well, I was getting bored! And Supernova wasn't there to help, so I taught Starfire!  
  
Rick: Wow! You're over him already?  
  
Nightingale: Yeah. Tamaran needs him. He said so himself, didn't he?  
  
Ani: Oh, yeah!  
  
Tin: With him, it was always "Blackfire this, Tamaran that! Blackfire this, Tamaran that!" Oh god, I'm glad he won't be saying that stuff anymore.  
  
Nightingale: I kinda got tired of it, too.  
  
Robin: We're glad you're okay now.  
  
Beast Boy: Pizza's here!  
  
Ani: Yay! Wait. Aren't you a vegetarian?  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah. I know. It's just that I can't resist. Pizza's the only thing I'm not strict about. (takes a big bite and licks lips) MMMMM!  
  
Ani: Sure. I'll be over by the frozen tofu stand.  
  
Beast Boy: F-fr-oz-z-zen T-t-o-f-f-f-u-u-? Wait Up! See ya guys! (runs over to where Ani is standing)  
  
Cyborg: Well, there's one less pizza-eater.  
  
Tin: You know what that means!  
  
Cyborg: Yeah!  
  
Tin and Cyborg: MORE FOR US! (dig in)  
  
Rick: (looks away) What pigs! (hears crash) What the... RAVEN!  
  
Raven: (holding a broken plate) Sorry! That kind of behavior makes me angry!  
  
Rick: With me around? Get real!  
  
Raven: It has been nice to have you around. Too bad We're not going to be together for a while.  
  
Tin: (mouth full) Hey! We're shtill gonna vishit! Now eat!  
  
Raven: It's amazing that stuff can't gag you.  
  
Robin: O-kay! Movin' right along! Wan't dessert, Star?  
  
Starfire: *giggle* okay! What is dessert?  
  
Raven: Dessert is excessively sweet and fatty. It can grow on your hips like that! *snaps finger*  
  
Robin: There's nothing wrong with Starfire's hips, and there won't be for a while!  
  
Rick: *smirk* Just exactly how do you know so much about Starfire's hips?  
  
Cyborg: (pauses eating) Start talkin', Birdboy!  
  
Robin: *blush* I... UH...  
  
Starfire: *giggle* I'm not surprised that he knows. (everyone else sweatdrops and falls over backward)  
  
Ani and Beast Boy: What the...  
  
Nightingale: (recovers) That was the sickest thing I'll ever hear in my lifetime, save the explanation of self-mutilation.  
  
Ani: EWWWWW! Don't remind me!  
  
Starfire: Will candy do as dessert?  
  
Robin: Okay!  
  
(Let's skip the boring stuff. They're back at the tower, except for Nightingale, who had to leave early for some singing competition. Ani and Tin have completed packing, now let's get over to Rick)  
  
Raven: (helping him pack) Did you disable the hidden camera?  
  
Rick: Yes. How could I forget?  
  
Raven: Oh. Well, what's this doing here? (pulls out a black and red tux) I've never seen you wear this.  
  
Rick: (takes it from her and puts it in his bag very carefully) I thought we were going somewhere fancy.  
  
Raven: With those guys? You'll bang your head against a brick wall and still know that those guys prefer other stuff.  
  
Rick: I meant you and me. We've got a lot of catching up to do. We didn't even have a decent talk about what's been going on.  
  
Raven: Sorry. I can't put much feeling into my conversation.  
  
Rick: That's where I come in. You remember my power, don't you?  
  
Raven: I guess it just slipped my mind.  
  
Rick: (puts the last article of clothing in his suitcase and zips it closed) Would you like to talk openly, now?  
  
Raven: (closes eyes and raises head) I'm ready.  
  
Rick: (puts a hand on her forehead) Good. (a light flashes, and Raven is floating, somewhere between life and death. Rick's hand starts glowing, then the light seems to scan Raven from head to toe, then back again)  
  
Finish! (lets go of Raven's forehead, and sets her down)  
  
Raven: Uhhh. I think it worked.  
  
Rick: Let's try it out!  
  
Raven: (looks angrily at one of her pillows) Nothing happened! It worked! Now, I can express my feelings without destroying anything!  
  
Rick: Have I ever gone wrong?  
  
Raven: Never! Well, what's been going on in your life?  
  
Rick: Nothing much. I touched down to Earth with Supernova, who found me floating around in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between life and death.  
  
Raven: Really? What happened?  
  
Rick: No reason. I was just playing, and since you left, there was nobody to talk to. You were my only friend. I really wish you still are.  
  
Raven: I haven't changed that much.  
  
Rick: I thought not. Anyways, We met Tin and Ani at this arcade. You could see their eyes flashing and swerving crazily. We sort of became a team, but none of us really knew how to be a leader. That's when we met Nightingale.  
  
Raven: Where did you find her? *snicker* At a costume shop?  
  
Rick: actually, yes!  
  
Raven: *sweatdrop* OH!  
  
Rick: She was being tracked down, so we found her in the masks section. She immediately fit in when we helped her kill the guys who were looking for her.  
  
Raven: Why was she being tracked down?  
  
Rick: Those guys were just the typical robbers, and Night comes from a rich family, all deceased.  
  
Raven: Wow. Keep talking.  
  
Rick: We were gonna name our group the Teen Titans, but, we did a search on the web, and that name was already taken.  
  
Raven: Obviously!  
  
Rick: Yup! so, We're now the TT2. We don't have a T tower like you guys, but we found a place hidden in an alley. It must have been just a cover-up, because the inside of the club looked like a gem! Must've belonged to and undercover agent before. Now, it's a mess! An and Tin really know how to mess up a place.  
  
Raven: *giggle* Just like Beast Boy and Cyborg!  
  
Rick: Yeah. I don't need to know what you've been going through. I've read it in your eyes.  
  
Raven: You can read people's lives through their eyes?  
  
Rick: Lives, yes. Feelings, no.  
  
Raven: How do you read feelings?  
  
Rick: I can't. But, my feelings about you have certainly changed.  
  
Raven: *shrinks back* Do you mean..  
  
Rick: No. They've changed in a good way. Once I saw you, I saw how much you've changed. I like those changes. You're not a little girl anymore! I'm not a little boy anymore. I just want you to know, I think more of you than before!  
  
Raven: *pulls in* I can see that in your eyes.  
  
Rick: Just as well as I see it in your eyes.  
  
Raven: *closer...* only one way to know for sure.  
  
Rick: *stays put* We both know of my feelings, I just need to know yours.  
  
Raven: *slowly pulls him closer by the chin* Don't you know already?  
  
Rick: I know. Do you know? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Raven: I sure hope so. I want to take this to a new level.  
  
Rick: Why are you asking me?  
  
Raven: I want you prepared. (places hand behind his head and pulls him in)  
  
(suddenly...)  
  
Tin: (barges in) RAVEN!!!!!!  
  
Raven and Rick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (fall over)  
  
Tin: OOOPS! I didn't mean to disturb you guys! (grins stupidly)  
  
Rick: (angry) You better have an explanation!  
  
Tin: Okay, okay! It's just that Beast Boy and Ani...  
  
Raven: It's not that important, is it? Grrrr! (eyes glow red and starts to grow)  
  
Tin: They did... um... something with your book!  
  
Raven: (snaps out) WHAT? OH! That is serious!  
  
Rick: Aren't you forgetting something? (holds out hand)  
  
Raven: I can do without it for a while. (runs out) Tin, don't go into my room without knocking, okay?  
  
Tin: Fine! (walks in) Did I really mess things up for you two?  
  
Rick: (arms crossed) No! You think?  
  
Tin: (sits down beside Rick) you guys will have plenty of time tomorrow. We're leaving in the afternoon. Now, get dressed!  
  
Rick: What? Why?  
  
Tin: We're going somewhere formal for dinner! Star got reservations using her... (dramatic pose) ...charm!  
  
Rick: ha ha! OKAY! (unzips suitcase and pulls out tux) Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Tin: Oh, yeah! I'm getting dressed, too! (runs out of the room, leaving Rick to change)  
  
Rick: well, well! i guess I needed this after all!  
  
(We're at the Dinner place! Raven got her powers back, and Starfire got the ten of them in just by smiling at the waiter)  
  
Ani: This is beautiful! Love the long couch! (A circular sofa surrounds a long table, and everyone's in their best clothing)  
  
Beast Boy: At least I don't have to wear a tie.  
  
Cyborg: I found out that tuxedos came in my size!  
  
Tin: I'm just lucky my metallic parts don't interfere with my shape! *poses*  
  
Robin: Oh brother!  
  
Starfire: Well, let's eat! Uh... What do we eat?  
  
Raven: I have already ordered!  
  
Waiter: Dinner is served! (plates covered with domes are placed in front of the ten teens)  
  
Rick: (removes dome) Ummm... Why do I have pork? Or in other words, a DEAD PIG?  
  
Raven: It doesn't hurt to have that once in a while! I got the same!  
  
Beast Boy: Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Raven?  
  
Raven: *giggle* I'm surprised you ask!  
  
Cyborg: *wide eyes* Did you let your happy side out?  
  
Raven: No. But, somebody did!  
  
Rick: I have powers beyond belief.  
  
Tin: You got that right.  
  
Raven: *shocked* What?  
  
Tin: Oh, it's just a trick of his. One time when Ani wouldn't shut up, he just kissed her, and she immediately became a good girl. Good thing he didn't touch me.  
  
Ani: *makes face* Don't remind me! EEEEEWWWW  
  
Rick: Don't be too sure, trouble-maker. *mischievous smile*  
  
Tin: *horror* You wouldn't dare!  
  
Rick: don't be too sure of that either! *cackle*  
  
Tin: *scream*  
  
(everyone else in the restaurant stops what they're doing and stares)  
  
Rick: *chasing Tin around the table* I'm gonna get you!  
  
Tin: You and what army? *sticks out tongue*  
  
Robin: Geez! Guys stop! You're gonna get us kicked out!  
  
Starfire: Oh my...  
  
Cyborg: Okay. That's just wrong!  
  
Tin: Not as wrong as you sleeping with my Barbie dolls at night!  
  
Cyborg: Hey! You should be ashamed of even having those! *throws steak at Tin*  
  
Rick: *hits* Ow!  
  
Cyborg: Oops!  
  
Ani: (smirks at BB) Shall we?  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, yes, let's!  
  
Both: (holding food) FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(suddenly, everyone isv throwing food at eachother, the waiters are ducking under tables, and some women can be heard screaming)  
  
Raven: *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, all the lights go out and plates shatter. Everyone is screaming, and Raven is nowhere to be found. The owner of the restaurant stomps up to Robin)  
  
Robin: *nervous laugh* Eh he heh... so... you take credit card?  
  
Owner: GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!! Out of my restaurant!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
Ani: Ummm...  
  
(A car pulls up into the restaurant)  
  
Nightingale: Hop in, guys!  
  
Robin: Nightingale!  
  
Ani: Woah! Girl, we had a blast!  
  
Night: We gotta blast, or the owner will blast you! Let's go!  
  
(WHEW!!! Man, that was crazy! Well, let's get back to the titans tower!)  
  
Cyborg: so let me get this straight. You saw this on live television?  
  
Nightingale: News travels fast, doesn't it? Especially when the town's greatest heroes are food-fighting in the most highly recommended restaurant!  
  
Tin and rick: Sorry.  
  
Nightingale: Well, I gotta get going.  
  
Cyborg: You sure? It's been a long hard night!  
  
Tin: Yeah... and you can bunk with us, you know... bad memories about the other room.  
  
Nightingale: Really? I hope that doesn't trouble you.  
  
Robin: Not at all.  
  
Cyborg: Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine!  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Ani: (steps out of bathroom in a bathrobe and towel turban thing) *yawn* What a day! I really need to get some sleep! I really gotta sleep in human form!  
  
Raven: You were human to begin with, no?  
  
Ani: EEK! (turns into lizard, sticking to ceiling) RAVEN! Where were you, and how did you get here?  
  
Raven: I don't really know. I had a hyper attack.  
  
Ani: (turns back to human) No duh! Rick definitely gave you the kiss of life... or the kiss of weirdness.  
  
Raven: He didn't.  
  
Ani: WHAT????  
  
Raven: I just needed a break from all this control.  
  
Ani: I hear ya.  
  
Raven: Well, I had better get to my room. I need some sleep after that rush!  
  
Ani: See ya! (goes to BB's room, and changes to green pj's) Sleepy time! (goes to BB's bed) I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping on his bed.  
  
(Soon, she's asleep, and let's just hear about her problem. She has a problem with sleeping in human form. If she falls asleep in human form, she unconsciously morphs into random animals in her sleep. She's not aware of this, though)  
  
Beast Boy: (walks into room, oblivious to the tiny purple insect asleep on his pillow) *yawn!* Time to get some shut-eye! (slips into bed, and immediately falls asleep)  
  
(in a few hours...)  
  
Ani: (turns back to human, and opens eyes subconsciously) Mmm... (Sees green hair, and thinks she's in her own room) *hugs BB* Green... pillow...  
  
Beast Boy: *sleepily mumbles*  
  
Ani: (hugs tighter) Green pillow...  
  
Beast Boy: (snaps awake, and sees Ani) *smiles* Hey, Ani.. WHA... (frozen stiff)  
  
Ani: (starts rolling around, bringing BB with her) Mmmm... Green pillow... I miss you...  
  
Beast Boy: *blush* Uhhh... Ani? What ARE you doing?  
  
Ani: (tone changes) Oh Beast Boy... this has been the BEST week ever! *snore*  
  
Beast Boy: (sweatdrop) Okay... Well, goodnight! (falls asleep)  
  
******** Wow! That was a Teensie weensie bit strange, but hey! That's what makes it coolio! 


	11. EPILOGUE!

*EPILOGUE*  
  
(Setting: We're back at the TT2 club, but the sign get replaced by a pretty doorway, with the title "The Lucky Five" on the door)  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Ani: (picks up the phone) Hello? (eyes widen) Really?  
  
Rick: Who is it?  
  
Ani: (glares at Rick) SHHHH!!!! (goes back to phone) Yeah, what were you saying? Oh, REALLY?  
  
Tin: (walks in) Hey, who's she talking to?  
  
Rick: She won't tell me.  
  
Ani: Well, we'll be expecting you! Bye! (puts down phone) You will NOT believe who just called!  
  
Nightingale: (adjusts hair clips) Oh, won't we? Well, whoever it is, that person must be special if she's coming. Who's your friend? An old classmate?  
  
Ani: Excuse me? Who said I had any friends in school?  
  
Nightingale: Sor-ry! Well, who IS she? A cousin?  
  
Ani: Who said a girl was coming over?  
  
Rick: You have... a BOYFRIEND????  
  
Tin and Rick: (fall over laughing)  
  
Ani: (crosses arms) Are you calling Supernova a girl?  
  
Nightingale: (drops hairbrush) ...who?  
  
Ani: Ummm... Yeah! Nova's back!  
  
Tin: Why? Did that bimbo get tired of him?  
  
Ani: Actually, yes. She found someone else.  
  
Nightingale: Well, I'm over him! He's been gone for almost a year!  
  
Tin: Seven months.  
  
Nightingale: WHATEVER! I'm not gonna be here when he comes back begging for me!  
  
Ani and Tin: Ouch.  
  
Rick: Well, better hide. I feel his presence.  
  
Supernova: (slams open door) I am back!  
  
Nightingale: *snort* Go away. You're not welcome.  
  
Supernova: Ani said that I was always welcome!  
  
Ani: You always are! You're part of the team!  
  
Tin: (flips on TV) Well, I'm gonna go like he never left.  
  
Rick: Wait... what's that?  
  
Supernova: Is that Beast Boy?  
  
Ani: Where? (zips to TV) (eyes open wiiiiiiiide) What the...  
  
(on TV)  
  
Girl announcer: Hello! This is Teen Gossip! I'm Caitlin, the girl with the prettiest style, And the prettiest smile!  
  
Tin: Oh, PLEASE!!!!  
  
(TV)  
  
Caitlin: Well, we all remember BB's fling! (picture of beast Boy and Ani kissing appears next to Caitlin)  
  
Nightingale: Whoa! Who got THAT footage?  
  
Caitlin: Well, move over, Ani! There's a new girl in Beast Boy's life! (A small video plays while Caitlin narrates) Here's Beast Boy's Bedroom. You may remember it from the Hidden Camera episode, "kisses on Camera"! But, that was with Ani! Now, see the blonde he's getting to know? (Beast Boy's hugging a girl with a cat ears hair band, pink and black tube leotard, and cat whisker stick-ons) She's Kitti, the Godsend! Robin had to be convinced that Kitti was not at all like the risen devil, Kitten!  
  
Lucky 5: (stare at TV for a moment, then their jaws drop to the floor, Tin's making a huge clang)  
  
Ani: (turns into cat, and sways around) *mocking* Meow meow! What a FAKE! Hose ears aren't even real!  
  
(The video shows Kitti turning into a pink cat and snuggling into Beast Boy's arms)  
  
Tin: I'd eat those words if I were you!  
  
Caitlin: Yes. Bad news to all other female shape shifters out there, if you know what I mean! *winks* Beast Boy is officially TAKEN! Sorry to Raven, too!  
  
Rick: Raven?  
  
Ani: Oooohhh... (faints)  
  
Rick: Well...  
  
Nightingale: That went well.  
  
Rick: So, should we pay our friends a visit?  
  
--------  
  
Well, there you have it! The very last chappie! Wait for the sequel! It's gonna be HOT! Total love triangles, BABY!!!! 


End file.
